Just A Konoha Chat
by xXAngie-ChanXx
Summary: ok, so Naruto and all his friends are in a chat, but what will happen when Sasuke says hurtful things to Sakura that make her leave that chat, and possibly the world? What will happen to Sasuke and Sakura? Read to find out! PLEASE R&R! THANKS!


_**A.N. Well, here is a New Story!! i hope you enjoy! plz R&R!**_

_**-- -- -- -- --**_

_CherryBlossom Has Loged On_

_Ramen Boi Has Loged On_

_Bun-Bun Has Loged On_

_Shy-And-Special Has Loged On_

_Advenger Demon Has Loged On_

_Neji-Wedgie Has Loged On_

_TroubleSome Dude Has Loged On_

_-- -- -- -- --_

_CherryBlossom: Hi Every1_

_Advenger Demon: Hn_

_Bun-Bun: HEY SAKURA! Sasuke! stop sayin 'hn'_

_Ramen Boi: Yo Every1_

_Shy-And-Special: H-Hello.._

_Neji-Wedgie: Damn Hinata, even online u still studder!_

_TroubleSome Dude: Troublesome..._

_Bun-Bun: Neji! leave poor Hinata alone!_

_Neji-Wedgie: Mind your buisness TenTen! or your destiny will get you!_

_Bun-Bun: yea, just like ur wedgie! -gives neji a wedgie!-_

_Neji-Wedgie: Oh please, you cant hurt me. its only a computer!_

_Bun-Bun: OH YEA!?_

_Bun-Bun Has Loged Off_

_Ramen Boi: OOOOH NEJI! U BETTA RUN FO U LIFE FOOL!_

_Neji-Wedgie: w/e TenTen cant hurt m--_

_Neji-Wedgie Has Been Disconnected_

_CherryBlossom: Oh shit, i feel bad 4 poor neji.._

_Advenger Demon: Hn, the asshole had it comin 2 him_

_Ramen Boi: Poor neji... i knew him well..._

_Advenger Demon: Yea, i bet you did.._

_Ramen Boi: WATS THAT SUPOST TO MEAN!?_

_Advenger Demon: OH NOTHIN... Fag,..._

_CherryBlossom: hehehehehe_

_TroubleSome Dude: lol_

_CherryBlossom: i wonder what TenTen is doin to Neji.. HEY! hinata! dont u live with neji? whats goin on??_

_Shy-And-Special: idk, but i hear alot of screaming. and it isnt comin from tenten!_

_Advenger Demon: wow.. what a weakling! hes even worse than Sakura, wait, no, sakura is still worse.._

_CherryBlossom: Sasuke... -starts crying-_

_Advenger Demon: See! shes a weakling! i wonder how we arent dead with her on our team!_

_TroubleSome Dude: wow that was harsh._

_Ramen Boi: SASUKE! U MADE SAKURA CRY! HOW DARE U! TAKE BACK ALL THAT U SAID! NOW!_

_Advenger Demon: Why should i?_

_Ramen Boi: CUZ ILL KICK UR ASS!_

_CherryBlossom: Naruto... plz stop... sasuke is right.. im sorry im so annoying and weak.. i bet youll get along alot better with out me... bye._

_CherryBlossom Has Loged Off_

_Shy-And-Special: wow Sasuke, t-t-that was r-really mean o-o-of you.._

_Ramen Boi: SASUKE! LOOK WHAT U DID!_

_Advenger Demon: I bet shes fine.._

_Shy-And-Special: I w-wonder what s-sakura is going to do? she said something a-about being better w-without her._

_Ramen Boi: HOLY CRAP! WHAT IF SHE COMITS SUICIDE!?_

_Advenger Demon: I bet shes not THAT stupid. she can take care of her self._

_Shy-And-Special: You d-dont f-feel even a Little bit sorry f-for what you said, s-sasuke?_

_Advenger Demon: NO_

_TroubleSome Dude: Sasuke, i think you should say sorry to sakura._

_Advenger Demon: Make me._

_Ramen Boi: IF SASUKE WONT BRING BK SAKURA, THAN I WILL! BELIEVE IT!_

_Ramen Boi Has Logged Off_

_TroubleSome Dude: Im going to help naruto. cya_

_TroubleSome Dude Has Logged Off_

_Shy-And-Special: S-Sasuke, Y-You should B-Be Sorry For w-wat u-u d-did!_

_Advenger Demon: I should... But im not._

_Shy-And-Special: It m-must be so hard f-for sakura to l-love some one who a-always hurts you.._

_Advenger Demon: I dont always hurt her.._

_Shy-And-Special: Yes y-you d-do!_

_Advenger Demon: Like when!?_

_Shy-And-Special: when you first c-called her a-annoying, when you t-told her she was w-worse than n-naruto, when you told her to s-shut up and l-leave you a-alone, when you hurt z-zaku for h-hurting her, w-when you told her to k-keep your mouth s-shut about ur c-curse seal, when you left f-for konoha, when y-you attacked h-her, when y-you came bk, and n-now!_

_Advenger Demon: wow.._

_Shy-And-Special: c-can you t-tell me when s-sakura ever hurt u?_

_Advenger Demon: she never hurt me..._

_Shy-And-Special: than y d-dont you say s-sorry to her?_

_Advenged Demon: becuz i--_

_TroubleSome Dude Has Logged On_

_Shy-And-Special: Hey shika--_

_TroubleSome Dude: GO TO THE HOSPITLE! SAKURA TRYED TO KILL HERsELF!_

_Advenger Demon: SHE WHAT!?_

_Advenger Demon Has Logged Off_

_Shy-And-Special: OMG! SAKURA!_

_Shy-And-Special Has Logged Off_

_TroubleSome Dude Has Logged Off_

**Sasukes P.O.V.**

"Sakura! what have you done!?" Isaid to myself as I ran to the hospitle. When I got there he asked where she is, and ran to her room. "SAKURA!" I yelled as I ran in. Sakura was in the hospitle bed with I.V.s Stuck in her. Naruto and Shikamaru were in the room with her. Naruto looked ready to kill someone, and shikamaru looked sad.

"What happened!? What did she do!?" I asked. Shikamaru looked at me and said " She slit her wrists, and tryed to drown herself in her tub." Naruto looked even more mad. He got up, walked over to me, and punched me in the face. I steped back from the force, and held my jaw. "Thats for what you did to Sakura!" he said as he sat bk in the chair next to her bed.

I walked over to Sakuras bed, and looked at her. Her face was NOT peaceful, it looked like she was in alot of pain. Just then, Hinata, A bloody Neji, and TenTen ran in the room. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" "Is SHE OK!?" "I-I H-HOPE SHES A-ALRIGHT!!" i told everyone what happened, and at the end, everyone was glaring at me.

"Nice goin Uchiha.." Neji said as he glared. "your gonna be sooo dead when we get out of here Sasuke!" said an angry TenTen. "I-I C-cant believe t-this.. You should b-be s-so ashamed!" Studdered Hinata. All of a sudden Sakura woke up.

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

I woke up with a heavy head. I looked around, and noticed some I.V.s stuck in my arm, with my wrists wraped up in bandages. I Remebered what happened. As I look around, i see all my friends.. and Sasuke. what is he doing here?

"SAKURA!!" Naruto said as he and everyone minus sasuke huged me. "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US!" Yelled TenTen. "I-Im S-soo glad ur o-ok S-Sakura." Hinata studdered. "yea.." I said sadly looking down. After everything, evertone went home, and Sasuke was the only one in the room.

"Sasuke. Go home. you look tired.." I said. I did NOT want to be in the same room with him.. "No, Im staying." Sasuke said as he moved to sit next to me on the bed.

All of a sudden Sasuke Brought me into his arms in a strong embrace. Sasuke Uchiha was hugging me? NO WAY! "Sasuke--" I was cut off

"Sakura Haruno! if you do anything that stupid again! i will personally kill you!" Sasuke said not letting me go. "Sakura.. Im soo sorry, I never ment to hurt you this much"

Sasuke said with his voice cracking. I huged him back and kissed him on the lips. He gladly kissed back. "Sakura, will you forgive me?"

"Of course Sasuke" i Said as i huged him one more time before falling asleep, cuz of those damn drugs the nurse gave me. The next day i was able to go home. so i went on the computer.

_CherryBlossom Has Logged On_

_CherryBlossom: Hi every1_

_Ramen Boi: HEY SAKURA! _

_Shy-And-Special: Hello S-Sakura! g-guess what!? Me and n-naruto are going o-out!_

_Advenger Demon: Hey Sakura._

_CherryBlossom: Thats great Guys! Congrats!_

_Advenger Demon: Umm.. Sakura?_

_CherryBlossom: Yes Sasuke?_

_Advenger Demon: Will You be my girlfriend?_

_Cherry Blossom: Yes Sasuke, i would love 2 _

_Bun-Bun Has Logged On_

_Bun-Bun: Every1 Guess what!? Me and Neji are dating!_

_CherryBlossom: Wow, it looks like the love bug is bitting every1 this season lol_

_Advenger Demon: yup_

_Ino-Bitch Has Logged On_

_Ino-Bitch: Hey every1_

_CherryBlossom: Hi Ino-Pig_

_Ino-Bitch: Hey forehead!_

_Ino-Bitch: Shika Asked me out today! yay! _

_Ramen Boi:Kool and i asked out hinata, and Sasuke asked out Sakura._

_Ino-Bitch: Well i gtg_

_CherryBlossom: Me 2_

_Ramen Boi: Same_

_Shy-And-Special: Me 3_

_Advenger Demon: Me also._

_**THE END!**_

_**PLEASE R&R! THANKS!**_


End file.
